Emil Chronicle Adventure 3
by franciscoaddae
Summary: Eugene and his friends goes to explore the world of DEM,however,they get captured by the Machine race, Victoria and Jessica along with their new friends, goes to save them.
1. Chapter 1: Arno's Dream

The story begins with Eugene Bartowski and his friends (with the exception of Victoria, Jessica and Arno) going back to Acronia in the third time to find the world of DEM, the DEM has a form like Emil,and they are a Machine race.

"Ah,back to acronia, you guys." said Eugene.

"The same place, same world." said Gloria.

"Thank goodness you didn't bring your stupid cat to your adventure, Rachel." said Shannon.

"Shannon, Arno is not coming with me." Rachel replied.

"I think how Victoria can see us, i didn't have a laptop to tell her and her sister." said Joanna.

"Listen!" said Eugene. "We have to find a place where we never had been before."

"A place? what's the place is, Eugene?" said Barney.

"The world of DEM." Eugene told him. "Do you have the weapons?"

"Check!" said the emils.

"Great, now, let's go to the world of DEM." said Eugene.

Suddenly, they see the clouds becoming gray, with a lightning flashing, and two silhouetted figures appears above them, they floated down to the ground, and are revealed to be two Dem siblings, their names are Drake and Aubrielle.

"Two Dem siblings?" said Isabella.

"What they want?" said Becky.

"Let's capture these pathetic emils and take them to our lair." said Drake.

"You bet, Drake!" said Aubrielle.

The two siblings began kidnapping Eugene, Gloria, Barney, Shannon, Omar, Archie and everyone else, until Rachel begins to scream Arno's name. "Aaaaaarnooooooo!" she screamed, At the Fletcher house, Arno wakes up from her dream, realizing her owner is captured, she began to think.

"That was a dream,my owner Rachel, her friends, left without me, i gonna tell Victoria and her little sister!" said Arno.

Arno leaves Rachel's house and goes to find the South sisters, in order to tell them about the dream she dreamed of, she hides on a house, and sees Victoria and Jessica going to school. "Victoria and Jessica!" she said to herself, she sees a group of normal kids, who are walking to school too, the girl on the right is Florence, the leader of her friends, and always wear a hat, her older brother is Lloyd Alabama who is accompanied by his best friend Thaddeus,the two sisters are Daphne, the fashion loving girl who loves wearing 1960 dresses, and her older sister Amber, who is paranoid and nervous, getting a idea, Arno hides on Daphne's purse.

After arriving in the school, Victoria and Jessica sees Arno popping out from Daphne's purse and running to tell them. "Victoria! Jessica! There you are!" she said.

"Arno? How you come here? the school didn't allow pets!" said Victoria.

"No, this is serious!" Arno replied.

Amber and Daphne are confused why Arno is talking to Victoria and Jessica. "'No, this is serious'? That cat said 'no this is serious'?" Daphne asked.

"But, Arno, i didn't know how you found us." said Jessica.

"Eugene and his friends have gone to a journey to find the Machine race, the DEM, and the world of DEM." said Arno.

"World of DEM? Seriously?" said Florence.

"DEM?That cat is lying, Florence." said Lloyd.

"and now, they were captured by the DEMs,they decide to make our friends into part of the race too!" Arno replied. Victoria and Jessica looked each other in horror, and they screamed louder, louder until the principal comes out to see them.


	2. Chapter 2: Barbara

In the office, the principal's name is mrs. Headlock, she was upset to hear Victoria and Jessica screaming in horror in the school, the girls along with Florence, Lloyd, Amber, Daphne,Thaddeus and Arno are all together.

"I heard you screaming after your Cat is talking about." said Mrs. Headlock.

"No, she is not my cat, she is Rachel's cat." said Victoria.

"Yeah, and she was talking about Deus Ex Machina, the DEMs." said Thaddeus.

"Arno, explain this to her." said Jessica.

Arno is feeling nervous to talk, she meowed like a real cat instead of talking, but she slaps herself in the face. "Well, Mrs. Headlock, i talked to them about the world of DEM,if Barbara will know about it, she's gonna know about this." she said.

"Maybe, you're right." said Mrs. Headlock, she began to take off her clothes and her wig, the emils and the four kids are shocked to realize that Mrs. Headlock is actually Barbara in disguise.

"Barbara!" Victoria, Jessica and Arno yelled together.

"You are not Mrs. Headlock, you were disguised as the principal of the school!" said Florence.

"Yes, i am, Arno said everything to me,but,let's go to Acronia." said Barbara. "Victoria, your wand, please."

"My pleasure, Barbara." Victoria replied. she began to use her magic rod and turns the door into a portal. "I made the portal, you guys, are you coming?"

"I'm coming in!" said Jessica.

"Me Too!" said Daphne.

"and i don't wanna." said Lloyd.

Victoria, Jessica, Barbara and Arno decides to go first through the portal, Florence, Lloyd, Thaddeus and Daphne followed them, Amber is feeling hesitant and tries to leave the office, but, Florence drags her to the portal.

Barbara, the emils and their friends, arrive at acronia, the same place where Eugene and his friends were there, Arno is now a catty in the third time, much to Florence and her friends' shock.

"What is this place?" said Florence.

"Acronia, my friend Florence." said Barbara. "Eugene and his friends needs you in the world of DEM, Victoria, i'll give you the best luck."

"OK, Barbara." said Victoria.

"Gosh, that Barbara is a mysterious elegant lady who was disguised as a principal?" said Amber.

"You guys, listen, Victoria has captured friends and we need to save them in the world of DEM, let's go!" said Florence.

* * *

Florence and the others started their journey to go to the world of DEM, she acted more leaderly than Eugene, Meanwhile, in the world of DEM, the Machine race are jobless, evil, much like the dominions, one of these locations is a building made of metal and is Drake and Aubrielle's lair, in the dungeon, a voice is awakening Gloria.

"Gloria? Gloria? can you hear me?" said Becky.

"Becky? is that you?" said Gloria.

"This was a nightmare since these two freaks kidnapped us." Becky replied.

"Yes,but,Why are you wearing a part of that armor?" Gloria asked. she looked at Becky's legs, where her pants has been removed and she is wearing a female part of the armor worn by the female DEMs, she looked at her legs and discovers she is also wearing a part of the armor too. "Oh,no, parts of the female armor!" she said.

"That part don't match my dress!" said Joanna.

"Did my parents replaced my pants?" said Rachel.

"What are you talking about, silly? The dems race removed our pants and they want to make us dems too!" said Shannon, she and Isabella have their pants replaced by female armor parts, she grabs Joanna's mirror and discovers she is wearing Rachel's glasses. "Your glasses make me look nerdy!" she scolded her. and puts the glasses at Rachel's face.

"Girls, why are you bickering like that? Dems has a form like emils, like us!" said Omar.

"and look what have Drake and Aubrielle have done, they removed your pants and gave you all parts of female armor!" said Eugene.


	3. Chapter 3: The Enigma Group Fortress

Suddenly, Drake and Aubrielle shows up in the dungeon, with a evil grin on their faces. "We wouldn't did this if we were you all." said Drake and Aubrielle.

"Drake! Aubrielle!" said Eugene.

"Yes, precisely! that's our names!" said the siblings.

"Why you kidnapped us?" said Archie.

"we kidnapped you all because,i can make you all part of our race, our super evil race." said Drake.

"and why i am wearing like this?" said Joanna.

"That's a good question, Floranna, i replaced your and your friends' pants with black parts of the armor." said Aubrielle.

"Ah, that's right, i'm going to hit you and your brother, starting with him!" Joanna replied. she tried to hit Drake first with her bag, unfortunately, Drake grabs Joanna's bag with his hands in order to protect myself from being hit.

"If you mess with me and my sister, we are going to take over the real world where you live!" said Drake.

"Aboslutely, bro!" said Aubrielle. she and Drake gave a high five, and walked away, holding Joanna's bag.

* * *

In Fareast City, The emils finds some four weapons on a tree, a replica sword,a jambiya,a bour sword and a strong sword, they grab them, until Florence points to them a place they had found: Enigma Group Fortress.

"This is it,Guys, Enigma Group Fortress." said Florence.

"Enigma Group Fortress?" said Daphne.

"That fortress is so strange." said Lloyd. "Anyway, who's living in that-"

Suddenly, they hear a voice in the fortress, they decide to investigate it, and sees a DEM from the world of DEM, the DEM is actually a evil young boy bullying Angelina, who wants her to show him the photo of her friends.

"Hey, it's Angelina!" said Victoria. "she is in trouble."

"Trouble? i don't have courage to speak to her." said Amber.

"Amber,my big sister." said Daphne, she slapped at her older sister's face. "Be Yourself, remember how i did mischief when we were kids?"

"No." Amber replied.

"You two listen, Victoria, Jessica and Arno has a titania friend, and we have to save her!" said Florence. "Let's put our hands in the middle!"

The emils put their hands in each other, and sneaks inside the fortress, in order to save Angelina from the evil DEM, they defeat many monsters in their path (inclunding a Morri and a Photon), they finally confront the evil DEM and defeats him, Angelina feels overjoyed to see Victoria, Jessica and Arno, along with new friends.

"Victoria! Jessica! Arno! I'm so glad you found me!" said Angelina.

"A Titania? Florence, The titania is Victoria's friend?" said Lloyd.

"Yes, she is." said Florence.

"Angelina, we have a problem, our friends were captured by a duo of DEMs." said Victoria.

"What happened to them?" Angelina asked.

"They were taken to a lair in the world of DEM." said Jessica.

"These are the friends where i befriended them in new york, their names are Florence, Lloyd, Thaddeus, Amber and Daphne." said Victoria. she introduced her friends to Angelina. who says hello to her.

"Uh, Nice to meet you all four." said Angelina. "I have a photo of me and our friends, the DEMs appeared and they kidnapped them?"

"Yes." said Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

Chapter 4

"So let's go!" said Angelina. she and the emils leave the Fortress to find the kidnapped friends, the DEM is watching them through his binoculars and goes back to the world of DEM, to tell Drake about the situation.

"Drake, it happened something bad, a group of emils had beaten me." said the DEM.

"What?! This is crazy!" said Drake.

"No, this is awesome, they are my friends and they will rescue us!" said Becky.

"Quiet, Blocky, or i'm going to put your pants on!" Aubrielle scolded her, she pointed at Becky's jeans where she pointed at it.

"These emils had saved a titania that i bullied her, her name is Angelina." said the DEM.

"Fine,i hope if the other monsters will stop them from coming into our lair." said Drake. "Nothing can stop us now!" he said, he and Aubrielle laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back to Acronia, the emils arrive in the Fareast Main Street, there are Cotton and giant barley crops growing on the farms and also monsters in the road.

"Fareast Main Street, this place has monsters here." said Florence.

"If our friends will send letters about our predicament, i gonna know about them." said Amber. she sees a monster running by, and it turned out to be a Bear.

"Is this a bear?" Daphne said. "Amber, are you scared?"

"No,i'm not feeling right." said Amber. "and i'm not-"

The bear came closer to them, the emils pulls out their weapons, and decides to defeat the bear, killing it. Florence and her friends are shocked why they did it.

"Gee, how you all did it?" said Angelina.

"I killed the bear with that sword." said Florence.

"I killed it too with my Jambiya!" said Lloyd.

"and this bour sword." said Thaddeus.

"and this strong sword." Daphne replied.

"This is awesome." said Victoria.

"Victoria, why Amber didn't have a weapon?" Arno asked.

"She will, Arno,but, she is too scared to have one." Victoria told her.

In Drake and Aubrielle's lair, Eugene and his friends began to think of something until Omar gets a idea. "I got a idea, guys!" said Omar.

"What's the idea, Omar?" said Shannon.

"Since we left Victoria, Jessica and Arno in the real world, we have to send them some letters." Omar replied.

"Send letters? what are we, mailmen?" Joanna asked sarcastically.

"Joanna!" said Gloria. she punched at Joanna's arm.

"Guys, you have to understand why Omar said to you all." said Eugene. "We have to send letters." he said.

"I got paper!" said Rachel.

"What if Victoria will know she's got your cat?" Archie asked her.

"She will know." Rachel told him.

"Let's write that letter!" said Philip.

The emils began to write the letter as a message, they turn it into a paper airplane, and launches it through the skies, the paper airplane flew, flew so faster and it landed to Acronia, the rest of the emils, notice the letter and began to read it.

'Hello Victoria, Jessica and Arno.

I know these two DEMs are Drake and his sister Aubrielle, they want to make us part of the race like them, my friend Gloria and our friends' pants are replaced with female parts of the armor after she found out. Arno, your owner is worried about you, Don't let the monsters kidnap you, allright? Oh, and one thing, Victoria, you and your friends are going to a place you never seen it: Eastern Dungeon. Drake and Aubrielle will never take over the real world.'

~Eugene and friends


	5. Chapter 5: Amber becomes brave

After reading, Victoria, Arno and Jessica looked each other in shock.

"What the heck happened with Rachel, Victoria? Is she ok?" said Arno.

"Drake and Aubrielle..." Victoria said.

"Drake and Aubrielle are DEMs?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, They taken our friends hostage, and removed the girls' pants." said Victoria.

"NO!" said Amber. she hides behind Daphne.

"Who's Eugene Bartowski?" said Thaddeus.

"We'll explain later, Thaddeus, we gotta go to the Eastern Dungeon first." said Florence.

The emils arrive to the Eastern Dungeon, inside, there are three zones, the Poisonous Swamp and the Primordial Forest, Florence have a idea how to find a weapon for Amber, despite her being the only emil who never had a weapon.

"Guys,we gotta find a weapon for Amber." said Florence.

"Ha, awesome, what would be? hide and seek?" said Lloyd.

"No, we have to split up and find a weapon in these places, allright?" said Florence.

The emils decide to separate themselves to find the weapon, Florence, Lloyd and Arno, goes to the Poisonous Swamp along with Thaddeus, Victoria and Jessica, Amber and Daphne goes to the Primordial Forest, two of the zones have monsters, the six emils find a treasure chest nearby, and decide to avoid the poisonous areas, they open the chest and something inside in the chest have been revealed: a Wild Staff.

"A Wild Staff!" said Florence.

"Amber will overcome her fears using that thing!" said Jessica.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed. Which shocks the emils.

"What was that?!" said Florence. "Amber is being attacked by a-"

"Demon Wolf! Come on, guys!" said Victoria. she and the others leave the poisonous swamp and goes to the Primordial Forest, only to discover that Daphne and Amber are attacked by a Demon Wolf.

"Ah, thank goodness, the Demon Wolf is about to attack us!" said Daphne.

"It's OK, Daphne,i have to give that staff to Amber." said Florence. she pulled out the staff and gives it to Amber, who grabs it.

"Florence, i'm scared, i am not good at magic!" said Amber.

"Amber, make a spell to that wolf!" Florence replied.

"Uh, OK." she said nervously, Amber began to shake her staff and tries to make a spell at the Demon Wolf, but ends up blowing Daphne's dress, revealing her underwear.

"Look away!" said Florence. She and the emils placed their hands on their eyes to avoid looking at Daphne's underwear.

"Not Me! The Wolf!" Daphne scolded Amber.

"Oh, sorry." Amber said. she began to overcome her fears by casting a spell at the wolf, turning him into a cube.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Airship

The emils are amazed to realize that Amber has overcome her fear of monsters.

"Amber, i can't believe how you did it!" said Angelina.

"Awww, my big sister is not fearful anymore." said Daphne. she hugged her older sister.

"This is so fantastic, we got two things: how about using a airship to get into the world of DEM?" said Florence.

"A airship? Perfect!" said Lloyd.

The emils goes back to the Fareast Main Street, the same place where they confronted the monsters earlier, they decide to find some parts to build a airship, the parts to build are:

Airship Foundation  
Steering Gear  
Engine  
Catalyst  
Revolving Sail of Air Ship  
Pulley of Airship  
and a Airship Key

After finding the parts, they began building the airship, faster, faster, until they began putting the parts inside the floating vehicle, after finishing, the emils are impressed, how the vehicle look so good.

"All done." said Florence.

"Are you coming to the airship, Angelina?" said Victoria.

"No,i'll be watching you outside, while you and your friends will be inside of the ship." said Angelina.

"OK." said Victoria.

The emils began piloting the airship, and it began flying above the world of Acronia, in destination to the world of DEM.

* * *

At Drake and Aubrielle's lair, Joanna gets out of the prison, intending to get her stolen bag from Drake and Aubrielle, who is making plans to take over the real world and the two worlds of Acronia and Titania, she sees her bag being hanged, and tries to grab it, only to be caught by the siblings, who sees her as a fugitive.

"Well, well, Floranna is here to get her precious red bag." said Drake.

"My name is Joanna, Joanna Naples, you Creep!" Joanna scolded him.

"Creep? Creep?! How Dare You mock my brother!" said Aubrielle.

"I mocked your brother?" said Joanna. "Sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"Let's take her back to the prison." said Drake. "Oh, and one thing, we are going to get our own evil airships."

"Allright!" said Aubrielle. she and Drake gave a high five before taking Joanna back to the prison where she left.

* * *

In Acronia, the sky looks foggy, and a letter flies through the airship and Angelina grabs it, she gives it to Lloyd, who reads it.

'Hey guys.

I saw Drake and Aubrielle doing plans to take over the three worlds, they called me Floranna and i tried to get my bag back from them, but i failed, Drake has spoken to Aubrielle because they will get their own evil airships.

~Joanna Naples.'

Lloyd became shocked with the message. "Victoria, who's Joanna?" he said.

"She is a girl, a narcissistic girl." said Victoria.

"Yeah, she become our friend now." said Jessica. "But, don't worry, we are coming to-"

"What...was...that?" said Amber.

"DEMs!" Florence replied.


	7. Chapter 7: Invasion!

The emils realize they are attacked by a invasion of DEMs in their evil airships, armed with cannons with magical cannonballs on them, Drake and Aubrielle are in their airship, in charge of the airships.

"Seven emils and their friends, a titania and a catty." said Drake.

"These guys will be our target!" said Aubrielle.

"Load the magic cannonballs!" said Drake.

"Yes, sir!" said the DEMs. They loaded the magic cannonballs on their cannons.

"Fire!" Drake and Aubrielle yelled in unison like a sergeant. A magic cannonball is shot out and Angelina grabs the cannonball before throwing it into a airship.

"Mayday! Mayday! The titania got me!" said the DEM.

"That titania is so brave!" said Drake.

"These DEMs are responsible for kidnapping our friends, let's destroy these airships!" said Florence.

The emils began shooting at the evil airships, injuring various DEMs in process with their magic cannonballs, Drake and Aubrielle became enraged to see the emils defeating their minions.

"Let's defeat them!" said Drake and Aubrielle. The siblings have loaded a cannonball in machina form which ends up destroying the airship, they grab the emils with some nets before they are about to fall to the ground.

"We got them, Aubrielle!" said Drake.

"Let's take them!" said Aubrielle. she and Drake began to laugh evilly.

Victoria and her friends wake up at Drake and Aubrielle's lair, and they are surprised to realize that they are in the world of DEM.

"Is this the world of DEM?" said Arno.

"Yeah,and we are at the DEM siblings' lair." said Victoria.

"And this is the place where our friends are!" said Jessica.

"What? we are in a prison for emils, it is called: Prison 2!" said Lloyd.

"Believe me, Lloyd, let's save Eugene and his friends!" said Florence.

Florence and company leaves the Prison 2, they decide to get into the other prison without being caught, however, they find Joanna's bag. "It's Joanna's bag!" said Victoria.

"she tried to get that red bag, anyway, we gotta deliver to her!" said Jessica.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

The emils decide to go to the other prison, where Eugene and his friends are there, the rest of the group sees Victoria and her new friends, they are now reunited.

"Arno! My friend Arno, i thought i lost you!" said Rachel. she hugged her catty with tears on her eyes.

The emils are happy to see the rest alive, Victoria gives Joanna her bag, until, Drake and Aubrielle steps in to find out.

"Oh,the emils are happy to see their friends alive,isn't that right,brother?" said Aubrielle.

"No." said Drake. "They never leave!" he said, he locks the door with his machina form, which shocks the other emils.

"Drake! Aubrielle, where are you going? let us out!"said Arno, she knocked the door, until Rachel stops her. "No, i want Drake and Aubrielle to open that door!" she said.

"Arno, No! Drake said we cannot leave, we'll never get back home, we'll never meet with our parents, i'm sorry." said Rachel.

"No..." said Joanna, she began to sob and Victoria comforts her.

Angelina, seeing the emils in depression and sadness, gets a idea. "everybody, listen!" she said.

"Angelina?" said Eugene.

"Did you accompanied our friends?" said Gloria.

'Of course i accompanied them, we have to get your jeans back, guys!" said Angelina.

"What?! I don't want to get back to the real world with that black par-OW!" Shannon gets slapped in her face by Jessica when she tried to say.

"Don't be stupid, Shannon!" Jessica chided her.

"Don't chide me!" said Shannon.

"Listen! No time for arguing or bickering, allright?" said Eugene. "The DEMs are totally evil and jobless, we have to defeat them and we'll get back home!"

"I'm in,Eugene,i'm more leaderly than you." said Florence.

The emils' confidence grew and grew faster, they break the locked door and leaves the prison.

"Well, we finally got out." said Eugene.

"All i have to do is get rid of this!" said Becky.

"Me Too!" said Isabella.

"We'll get your pants back,girls. Follow Me!" said Florence.


	9. Chapter 9: Aubrielle wears Becky's jeans

The emils goes to the first room while Florence and the girls goes to the second room to find their pants, she opens a lever and it turned out all the pants are folded, on a table-like door.

"Girls, put your pants on, you cannot tell your parents how you have these black parts!" said Victoria.

Gloria, Isabella and Rachel grab their pants and put them on, Shannon finds her skirt and puts it on, Joanna quickly puts her pantyhose on, Becky tries to grab her jeans, but, realizes it is missing and notices that Aubrielle is wearing it.

"Blocky, why i am wearing this? because i am wearing this!" said Aubrielle, she steps in the room wearing Becky's pants.

"Her name is Becky Branch! take that pants off!" said Gloria.

"Or what?" said Aubrielle.

"Or we'll kill you or your brother." said Rachel.

"OK, there you go." said Aubrielle. she pulled down the jeans and gives it to Becky.

"Allright." said Becky. she puts her pants on.

"Arno,let's teach her a lesson." said Rachel.

"OK, we will,if DEMs dislikes cats." said Arno. she came closer to Aubrielle, and began to meow like a real cat, before hitting her feet with her Mace.

"Ow! My feet!" Aubrielle screamed in pain.

The emils started to defeat Aubrielle by whipping, hitting her with their weapons, which destroys her armor, Aubrielle becomes dust after her armor is destroyed.

"Is everybody okay?" said Eugene.

"Eugene!" Gloria exclaimed excitedly, she hugged Eugene.

"We have to leave this place, come on!" said Eugene.

Eugene and company decides to leave the world of DEM, in order to get back to new york, Suddenly, Drake stops the emils from leaving.

"Not so fast!" said Drake. He pulled out a pistol in machina form. "You emils killed my minions and destroyed my sister's armor!"

"Ah, we are brave emils, Drake." said Eugene.

"Yeah!" said Florence.

"Oh, Yeah? what about if i kill you with my pistol in machina form?" Drake asked.

"I Know you want to defeat us." said Eugene. "But, Emils of vital energy..."

"Have To Stick together!" The group yelled.


	10. Chapter 10: A Peaceful End

The emils yelled like spartans, and they defeat Drake, who dies after getting hit by a spell made by Victoria and Amber.

Back to Acronia, Barbara congratulates the Emils for saving the world and defeating the DEMs.

"Well done, Eugene, you and your friends did it well." said Barbara.

"Ah, that's ok, we are heroes of vital energy." said Eugene.

"I always acted as a guide for them." said Angelina.

"Before we leave, can we take a selfie?" said Rachel, she pulled out her phone. "Everybody say: Emils of vital energy!"

"Have to stick together!" Barbara and the emils exclaimed until they take a photo of themselves together.

Two weeks later, at New York City, Rachel is putting a photo of her friends in her room, Arno is putting two photos of her forms: catty and cat.

"Feels good for you to become a cat and a catty,my friend Arno." said Rachel.

"Aw, shucks..." Arno replied.

Omar and Shannon are on Liberty Island, watching the Statue of Liberty, Omar is studying about Libertas. "You know what? my parents had taken me to Liberty Island, to know about Libertas." he said.

"Libertas is a Roman goddess, Omar." said Shannon.

"Shannon, what if we become adults and have some kids?" said Omar.

"A smart boy marrying a punk girl? Seriously?" Shannon asked confusedly with Omar's words.

Florence, along with Barney, Thaddeus, Amber, Lloyd and Daphne are watching the fountain, Archie is skating with Victoria, Philip and Jessica in Rockefeller Center, Joanna, Becky and Isabella are watching the statue of atlas, they see Eugene and Gloria walking together, they say hello to them, they accidentally bump into a mother and her teenage daughter, they politely say sorry for the accident, the mother and daughter are revealed to be Barbara and Angelina who watches the two emils keep walking. "I'm gonna miss you so much, emils, goodbye." said Barbara, she and Angelina smiled each other, they run through the streets of new york and fly to the sky together.


End file.
